1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to calendars, more specifically, to a digital calendar that is selectively mountable on a surface for recording and storing information about events that are important to a user. The digital calendar contains data relating to each month of the present year as well as data relating to future years so that a user never has to purchase a new calendar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of digital calendars have been provided in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,916,172; 3,999,050; 4,152,768; 4,162,610; 4,2336,681; 4,353,178; 4,591,840; 4,630,934; 4,645,238; 7,712,923; 4,774,697; 4,780,839; 5,220,540; 5,936,625; 6,370,554 B1. Also typical of these prior art are Japanese Patent Nos. JP21346575; JP2001083267 and Canadian Patent No 1090590. While these digital calendars may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.